


气味

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 千字片段灭文，训练间隙马吕斯和抽烟的多米尼克一起待在外头的故事。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 4





	气味

多米尼克身上有烟草的味道。

模拟训练短暂结束的时候经常可以在楼道尽头小门外面的楼梯平台上找到他，手里一定夹着根烟。通常他会普通地让你滚蛋，但要是你是被某个英国人派来让他“赶紧滚回去”的，他的脸色看起来就会很臭。纯粹是因为他不喜欢被人打扰。你能明白他对你这人根本没什么想法，因为他基本上不在乎任何人。

马吕斯偶尔会和他一起出现在那里。他不抽烟，但格外健谈。通常他们会从头天晚上的晚餐开始聊。英国人把土豆做得一团糟，他们也不懂香肠该怎么烹饪。多米尼克吸进一口烟，再从鼻子里吐出来。棕色的眼睛透过白色的烟雾看向远处的树林。他点了两下头，把烟重新放回嘴里。“确实。”他说，马吕斯就接着开始讲今天早晨的事情。

工程师觉得电兵身上不止只有烟草的味道。

他们挨得很近，多米尼克的肩膀抵着马吕斯的。烟草缓慢地在空气中燃烧，燃尽的灰尘掉到马吕斯脚下。有些沾在鞋面上，和手雷爆炸时产生的白色粉末混在一起。

多米尼克把烟放回嘴里，马吕斯安静下来，觉得自己好像闻到了火药的味道。他如实告诉自己的同事，却惹来一次无情的嘲笑。多米尼克把快抽完的烟头按熄在灰色的栏杆上，在锈迹旁边留下又一个发黑的焦痕。我们在演习。他说。

马吕斯踢了他一脚，多米尼克手中的烟头顺势掉到楼下的水泥地上。他还想再说点什么，但门把被从外侧旋开，伴随一阵刺耳的吱呀声。

还有五分钟。詹姆斯说。别用那种眼神看我，老头子让我来的。

英国人没待太久，在多米尼克试图说出某个脏词之前关上了门。“砰”的一声，夹杂着些许大嗓门的骂骂咧咧。多米尼克笑了一声，听得出下次来敲门的又会是特雷斯了。

也许你就是给人这种印象。马吕斯说。

什么？多米尼克转过头去看他，左手又从兜里掏出一支烟。

没什么。工程师趴在栏杆上，把下巴搁在手背上。你会惹得麦克不高兴。

随便他。多米尼克说，点燃了第二支烟。训练的时候他想怎么搞怎么搞。

多米尼克的烟燃到一半时，马吕斯有些脚酸。他扶住横杆重新站直了，转过身去扭开那道小门。

至少在开始计时前回来，成吗？他说。你知道塔伊娜的。

多米尼克没有再看他，摆了两下手，就不再说话了。

这下子他又闻到那种味道。火药味，夹杂着烟草的味道。就像之前出任务的时候留在战术背心上的味道，又亦或只是一种错觉。他们是特种小队，开枪不是什么稀奇事，但他确实只会在多米尼克身上察觉到这种火药的味道。

他从楼道里回到训练场，差点撞到在门口和谢默斯聊天的以利亚斯。

也许多米尼克就是给人这种印象。

闻起来像烟草，要不然就是火药。

他揉了一把头发，有些结巴地和以利亚斯道了个歉。回到防守方阵营的时候，离演习开始还有两分钟。

end.


End file.
